Merry Chrismas!
WARNING: THIS IS AN EPISODE WRITTEN BY BERRYLEAF, SO IT'S DEFINITELY GONNA BE CREEPY PROCEED WITH CAUTION "And eww!!! There's spit all over my hands!" In a special holiday-themed challenge, a camper reveals another's greatest secret through a rap song, and the remaining members of one gender form an alliance to team up against a common rival. However, one had already promised an alliance with someone else, which causes a lot of drama. A couple takes their relationship to the next level'', and ''two friends learn that they are caught up in the middle of everything else, and start to panic. After some disasters, a princess is removed from the game, due to a villian using something to save herself. -Scene opens with Dawn, Ella, and Noah relaxing near a pool at their hotel- Ella: '''Ah, this is beautiful. '''Noah: '''It is. '''Ella: '''So, Dawn, I wanted to ask you about a fellow camper. '''Dawn: '''I'm all ears. '''Noah: '''I thought you only had two. '''Ella: '''Wow that was rude! Anyways, Dave asked me to join an alliance with him, should I do it? '''Dawn: '''Well I think Dave has a good aura, he's a kind and caring person despite being slightly dimwitted. I'd say go for it, as long as you let me join. '''Ella: '''Okayyyyyyyyyy! '''Noah: (CONF:) Okay, I really like Dawn and I realize that now is a good time to start making alliances, but I'm worried that this could expand to a girls' alliance, which could spell trouble for me. I need to find a way to prevent this from happening. Ella: 'Wow, 10:00 already? I guess it's time to head back. *sighs* '''Dawn: '''Don't be sad Ella, we had a good time, didn't we? '''Ella: '''Yes, yes we did. -Dawn, Noah, and Ella return to camp, where everybody looks tired- '''Noah: '*looks at Sky, who has bags under her eyes* Good morning, sleepyhead! 'Sky: '''Grrr...*picks up Noah and throws him at a tree* '''Sky: '(CONF:) It's pretty clear that we have a power couple this season...being Dawn and Noah. These two seem to want to do anything to get in my way. Unfortunately for them, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. 'Cody: '''Where's Chris? '''Paintbrush: '''Gee, maybe he's over with Sierra, y'know since WE GOT HIM KICKED HUNDREDS OF FEET!!!! '''Cody: '''Oh, well we need some entertainment. '''Paintbrush: '''I don't like where this is going... '''Cody: '''Who wants to hear me rap? '''Paintbrush: '''Nobody! '''Cody: '*runs to the cabin and comes back with his outfit from the drama brothers* Yo yo yo, Cody's in tha house! 'Paintbrush: '*facepalms* Here we go... 'Cody: '*gets on stage and grabs a microphone* Hey! Who is ready for some music from today's young, new, and aspiring artist, Cody G! 'Sky: '*turns around* Oh, this should be good. 'Cody: '''Dave, can you give me a beat? '''Dave: '''Uh...I don't know- '''Cody: '''Please Dave!!! '''Dave: '''Fine... *Dave beatboxes, boom ba shiz, boom ba shiz* '''Cody: '''Yo my name's Cody and I'm here to say, something you would not have known before today. Someone here is keeping secrets from you, thinks she's got you all under her shoe! '''Sky: '*stops smirking* Wait-wha? CODY! 'Cody: '''Her name is Sky she looks pretty fly, but she has some dark secrets that she can't deny! She has a dark magic book which she uses to make spells! I bet now you're all saying, what the hell? '''Sky: '*gets on the stage* GRRRRRRRRRRR '''Cody: She turned Dave into Danielle, that's more hair than he can support, and have a girly yell! Dave: '*stops beatboxing and glares angrily at cody* Cody, how did you find out about that? And...eew!!!! There's spit all over my hands! *pukes on jasmine* '''Jasmine: '''AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *trips on a rock and falls on Paintbrush, who goes flying into Ella's mouth* '''Ella: '*coughes out Paintbrush, who does a ping pong like effect off of Noah and Dawn's faces until they both are bruised and fall down* 'Cody: '''Woah, Dave! My song's not over yet! '''Sky: '''Oh yes it is! *Paintbrush goes flying at her, but she catches him midair and chucks him at Cody, who falls off the stage into a bramble bush* '''Cody: '''Yeesh, Cody out *passes out* -Chris comes in in a full body cast and a wheelchair, he sees Jasmine covered in puke, Dawn and Noah on top of eachother, Ella picking paint bristles out of her mouth, Dave looking very traumatized, Paintbrush rubbing his head, Cody all cut up from the brambles, and Sky angrily glaring at him- '''Chris: '''Hahahahahahahahaha! I guess the karma came back and got you! Hahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha! '''Noah: '*gets up* Oh, great! Now he's back. '''Chris: '''Who wants to haha, hear the challenge? *wipes a tear from his eye* '''Paintbrush: '''Yeah, what is it today? '''Chris: Well since it's Christmas, you all got me presents right? Dawn: '''No... '''Noah: '''I didn't get the pleasure. And it's Christmas, by the way, which was two days ago. '''Chris: '''Well, anywa- '''Noah: '''Not Chrismas.' '''Chris: '''Thank you, Noah. Moving on. Today's challenge will be in the spirit of the holidays, where you will gather up 8 gifts, put them in a sleigh, and deliver them to nearby presents! The first person to get all of their presents to people wins the challenge, as well a guaranteed spot in the final seven. '''Dave: '''When does the challenge start? '''Chris: '''Normally now, but since it's the holiday season I'll give you all a chance to freshen up first. Especially you Jasmine, you're covered in puke. '''Jasmine: '*glares at Dave* Dave: '''*nervously waves at Jasmine* Sorry... -In the guys' shower, Noah, Cody, and Dave are showering- '''Noah: '''Hey guys, can I talk to you about something? '''Cody: '''No! Haha, just kidding. Go ahead. '''Noah: '''Well I think it's time for an alliance. I've noticed we're down from the women, 5 to 3. '''Dave: What about Paintbrush? Noah: 'Paintbrush is a girl, haven't you seen her nails and her type A personality? '''Dave: '''Pretty sure he's a guy, have you not seen his crush on Jasmine and his rock n' roll posters? '''Noah: '''He doesn't have rock n' roll posters. '''Dave: '''Well, he still has a crush on Jasmine. '''Noah: '''Yeah, well, whatever. I think it's time for- '''Dave: '''Not whatever, dude! I think we have a pretty important argument that we need to take care of before we make an alliance. '''Noah: '''Fine, all in favor of Paintbrush being a guy? -Dave raises his hand- '''Noah: '''And who thinks she's a girl? *raises his hand* Er, Cody? '''Cody: '... 'Noah: '''Anyways, we should have a guy's alliance because those girls could form together, and I know Sky's turned both of you into girls before, because of Cody's rap earlier. '''Dave: '''Yeah, thanks Cody. '''Noah: '''All in favor? '''Dave: '(CONF:) I did promise an alliance with Ella, but I suppose I can keep both. I mean, it's just to get Sky out. Right? -Dave and Noah raise their hands, Cody is still looking braindead.- 'Noah: '''Er...is he okay? '''Dave: '*shrugs* -The contestants return to the clearing, where Chris has their sleds ready- '''Chris: '''Okay, well the challenge will be starting in 3.....2......1! *snow starts to fall* Well, would you look at that. -Everybody runs to a sled- '''Sky: Ergh! Get out of my way! *punts paintbrush* Paintbrush: 'AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! '''Ella: '''Ooh, my sled is specially designed! How wonderful! -Everybody except Paintbrush gets in their sled- '''Paintbrush: '*gets up* Ow....my head. Where am I? *looks around and sees only trees* Grrrrrr.... -The seven contestants start heading downhill- 'Dawn: '''Hey Ella, how're you doing? '''Ella: '''Splendid, thanks! And you? '''Dawn: '''Good, but watch out for that- -Ella is hit with a log and falls off her sled- '''Dawn: '''Log? '''Noah: '''Hey Cody, are you awake? '''Dave: '''Dude something's wrong with him. '''Noah: '''You don't say? Cody?!!?!? '''Cody: '''I want to marry Gwen. '''Noah: '''Argh, he's in some sort of trance. I wonder who could've done this... '''Dave: '''Ooh! I bet it was, like, Sky! '''Noah: '''Yeah I know, I was being sarcastic. And what's up with your voice? '''Dave: '''Nothing's wrong Noah, you're so funny! Hahahahaha! '''Noah: '''Sky.... -The 6 sleds hit a ramp and turn into sleighs- '''Chris: '''The second part of your challenge starts now! You need to deliver the 8 gifts now. '''Jasmine: '''Aw, what a lovely view. I wish Shawn was here to see this. And maybe Paintbrush, hey where is Paintbrush? '''Dawn: '''I think Sky had something to do with it. '''Jasmine: '''Oh yeah! Thanks to Cody's rap we now know her secrets.... '''Dawn: '''Yes! And now we're all screwed! '''Jasmine: '''Oh no. '''Dawn: '''Look! It's the first house! -Dawn and Jasmine go into the first house- '''Dawn: '''I wonder where we should put the gifts. '''Jasmine: '*points to a tree* Found it! But it looks like the boys beat us to it...*puts her gift down* 'Dawn: '*puts the gift down* Aw, they got a little kitty... 'Jasmine: '''While I also love cats Dawn, we should probably get going before- -A loud noise is heard on top of the roof- '''Jasmine: '-Sky gets here. *runs into another room and hides* 'Dawn: '''What? But nature's animals... '''Sky: '*looking happy with eyes closed* Hi Dawn! Remember how you sent me flying out a window last challenge? 'Dawn: '*gasps* *backing up* Sky! Come on, I want to help you with your problem.... 'Sky: '''Well you're gonna need a lot of help with this problem *pushes dawn out of the house window* '''Dawn: '''Ahhhhhhhh!!!! *hits the snow* Someone call me a doctor... '''Sky: '*puts her present under the tree* I hope these kids like their cats...hahahaha! Ooh, and what's this shiny thing? Hahahaha, perfect. *puts the shiny thing in her pocket* '''Jasmine: '''Now's my chance! *runs out and back up the chimney* '''Sky: '''She got away! I can't believe this! *kicks a tiny chair* '''Chris: '''Congratulations, 5 of you have delivered your first present. But I'm not seeing Dawn, Ella, or Paintbrush on my radar...oh well! '''Noah: '''You hear that? She's gotten to them! '''Dave: '''Well yeah, but like, how is that our problem? '''Noah: '''She's targeting us, y'know. '''Dave: Oh 'Noah: '''Uh....Dave, look at Cody. '''Gwody: '''What's the matter guys? Why are you looking at me like that? '''Noah: '''Look in a mirror Cody! *tosses him a mirror* '''Gwody: '''I think I'm in love. '''Noah: '*facepalms* Ergh, Sky's used her dark magic on him. 'Dave: '''Huh? Dark magic? Oh! Dude I think you just woke me up. '''Noah: '''What? '''Dave: '''I dunno, I was blacking out. But I do know one man that can help stop Sky! Oh, great genie, please come to me! '''Chris McGenie: '''How may I assist you? '''Dave: '''Can you take care of Sky for me? '''Chris McGenie: '''Sure! *makes another sled and drives back* '''Dave: '''I hope this works! 3 houses ahead! -Cut to Jasmine, who is rushing through the third house- She's coming! She's coming! Oh gawd, oh gawd! *runs back up the chimney- '''Sky: '''Stop right there! '''Jasmine: '''You still need to put your gift under the tree. '''Sky: '''Oh, but I already did. '''Jasmine: '''Now that I think of it, there was a black gift there....how did you? Oh nevermind! *gets in her sleigh and drives off* '''Sky: '''Hey! Come back here! I'm not done with you yet! '''Jasmine: '''Oh please koalas let me go! '''Sky: '''Time for the second compartment. Thanks for specially designing these, Chris! *opens up a missile launcher* '''Jasmine: '''Oh gawd no!!!!! *evades missiles* '''Sky: '''GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! *turns on nitro* '''Jasmine: '''She's getting closer! Ahhhh! *sky's sleigh drives through jasmine's cutting it in half* Uh oh...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *jasmine falls to the snow* '''Sky: '''Only 5 more houses to go... -Cut to montage of Sky, Dave, Gwody, and Noah visiting the various houses- '''Sky: '''Make that two...but where are those boys? I know I put a spell on Cody... '''Chris McGenie: '''Stop right there Sky! According to Dave's spells on you, you cannot go any further. Try it '''Sky: '''You're right, I've stopped in midair. He must know how much I love victory. And you granted these wishes correct? '''Chris McGenie: '''Yeah, why? '''Sky: '*picks up a rock and hurls it at McGenie's lamp, which shatters him* 'Chris McGenie: '*blood curdling scream* AHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE PAIN!!!!!! 'Sky: '''Dave is going to get what's coming to him now. -Cut to Dave, Noah, and Gwody- '''Dave: '''I haven't heard anything from Chris McGenie in a while...ooh no. '''Noah: '''What? Oh, don't tell me... '''Dave: '''Sky must've gotten to him before he could do anything! That horrible witch! *pounds the sleigh* '''Noah: '''Woah, it's not the sleigh's fault. '''Gwen: '''Er, can one of you tell me how I got back on McClain's stupid show? '''Dave: '''Oh s***! '''Noah: '''Don't worry! The challenge is almost over! We only have one more house to get to. '''Dave: '''Yeaah, haha, nothing is to worry about, nothing! EVERYTHING IS PERFECT, HAAHAHAHAHA! '''Noah: '''Yeah, I'm just going to ignore that. '''Gwen: '''Who's the poser in back of me? '''Noah: '''Poser? Black clothes...oh.........OH MY GOD WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!!!!! '''Sky: '''I've finally caught up to you three, and Dave, just so you know, I got rid of your stupid genie or whatever. Now my spells can work again! Remember Danielle? '''Dave: '''No! Don't do it! '''Gwen: '''What is going on? I can't be back at this crummy summer camp again. '''Sky: '''I think we need a little more white on that black. *throws a snowball at gwen, who crashes into a nearby house* '''Gwen: '''Ow... '''Dave: '''Go on without me! I'll hold her off! '''Noah: '''Er, okay. *lands on the 8th roof* '''Sky: '''Are you ready? *her eyes glow red* '''Dave: '''Do your worst, Sky. '''Sky: '''Ahahaha, get ready to welcome back Danielle. I-*a loud clanging sounds is heard and sky is knocked out* '''Paintbrush: '*with frying pan* Nobody punts me! 'Dave: '''Thanks Paintbrush! '''Paintbrush: '''I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for Jas-er I mean myself. '''Dave: '''Ooh, someone has a crush. '''Paintbrush: '*blushes* No I don't! You're a liar! Stop lying, Dave! 'Dave: '''Hahahahahahaha! '''Noah: '*gets out of the chimney* Do I win? 'Chris: '*over walkie-talkie* Yes, Noah, you are safe. 'Noah: '''Sweet! -At the elimination ceremony- '''Dave: '(CONF:) I vote for Sky. That was really close and I don't want to be Danielle again. 'Noah: '(CONF:) Sky. 'Gwen: '(CONF:) Don't look at my vote! I refuse to be an obvious voter! 'Chris: '''Well you've all cast your votes, and I have them here. Today I have candy canes! They go to Noah, Dave, Paintbrush, Gwen, and Jasmine. I also have one for.......Dawn. The final candy cane goes to........ '''Ella: '*looks nervous and is biting nails* 'Sky: '*smiles at ella* 'Chris: '''Ella! *tosses a candy cane to ella* '''Sky: '''Not so, Chris, because I have something *takes out an immunity idol* '''Dave: '''Ooh, a shiny thing! That's not going to save you from elimination though. '''Chris: '''Actually, it will, because it's an immunity idol! Ella, you got the second-most votes with two votes, so you must take the Kick of Shame. '''Ella: '''Oh dear. Well it's been fun! It's been funnnnnnnnn! I went back to the *her lips are closed by chris* '''Chris: '''Enough. Goodbye, Ella. -Ella is kicked by the boot- '''Chris: '''Seven remain. Who will win the game? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Enchanted Forest!!!! -In a light in a cabin, we see Dawn and Noah- '''Dawn: '''I got you something after I got knocked out. *reveals a santa hat and puts it on noah* '''Noah: '''Haha, it's kinda cute I guess. '''Dawn: '''But not as cute as you. *they kiss* '''Sky: '*outside the window* Enjoy the moment while you can, Noah. I already got Cody covered. Now it's time for you and Dave. That's one down, two to go. -End of episode- Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Berryleaf Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes list Category:Season 1 Merge